1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio transmission method and a radio transmission device suitable for being applied to a case of transmitting various kinds of information by, for example, a radio signal for making up a local area network (LAN) among a plurality of appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, when a local area network is set up among a plurality of video appliances, a personal computer device and its peripherals in a narrow range such as in a home, in an office and the like to make it possible to transmit data which are dealt with by those appliances, there is a case where data transmission can be carried out by radio transmission by connecting a radio signal transmitting/receiving device to each appliance instead of directly connecting respective appliances with a signal cable or something.
By making up the local area network with the radio transmission, there is no need for directly connecting among respective appliances with signal cables, thereby making it possible to simplify a system arrangement.
By the way, in a case where a local area network area is made up by using more than three units of radio devices, it has such an arrangement in which one unit of radio devices is designated as a control station and according to an indication by control data transmitted from the control station, a transmission path is secured for carrying out data transmission among respective appliances.
Here, a control channel, a control slot for transmitting control data and the like have such an arrangement prescribed by a radio transmission format and are made up such that generally the control data and other data are strictly discriminated when they are transmitted, and there has been a need that a receiving process of the control data and a receiving process of general transmission data are carried out by different processes.
Also, because the control data is data for securing the transmission path, there is a need that the control data is surely transmitted to respective appliances, but actually, the control data are made to be transmitted under the same condition as that of the other transmission data. As a result, a transmission system needs to be set up so as to transmit all of the transmission data including the control data on a transmitting path with a high quality. However, with respect to the transmission data except the control data, there is a case where a transmission error of, for example, video data, audio data and the like are negligible, but in a case of a transmission error of the control data, it is undesirable. Therefore, even in the case of transmitting the video data, the audio data and the like, there previously was a need for setting a transmission path in accordance with the transmission condition of the control data.